


My Work Husbands Best Friend

by CharmingWitch9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Chocolate, Cute Teddy Lupin, Divorced Lily, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Modern, Modern Era, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Remus is a dad, no magic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingWitch9/pseuds/CharmingWitch9
Summary: Lily's husband leaves her and she moves into her work friend, Remus's, spare room. She meets his husband Sirius and his good friend James. Fluff piece. Sorry, I am horrible at summaries.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

She was mad, so very mad.

Steam coming out of the ears, fire through the veins mad.

It’s been a month but she still cannot believe it. 

Her husband of seven months, Josh Weston, decided that he didn’t want to be with her anymore. But wait, there is more. He also wanted her to be the one to officially say the words. Gosh, some men are just so chicken.

Basically, a month ago, during a random normal conversation. Josh said he was feeling stressed, so being a good wife Lily asked why. He didn’t even want to tell her, saying “it doesn’t really have to do with you”. Then he proceeded to say that “He’s been struggling for a while and doesn’t want kids”. Yah, how do you deal with such a bomb dropped in the middle of your relationship? 

Maybe I should mention that Lily has wanted kids forever, that she is a kid person. That she is 30 (almost 31) and that she and her husband were going to start trying in the summer and it is MARCH!!!!

So you can see why she is mad. 

But wait there is more. So basically this bomb gets dropped and Lily is kind and supportive (and completely in shock I might add). Then he goes off to work and leaves her home alone to mull over this. Then the next day comes and they avoid each other, which is a coping mechanism for Lily honestly. She is wondering if she can just ignore the problem away. But of course she cannot. So she texts him later and they talk it out all weekend, she brings up counselling but he turns that idea down. 

She feels like she goes through all the stages of grief. Denial at the beginning, anger the next day, bargaining with him to change his mind. Depression when she realizes what’s happening, and acceptance when she knows he is never going to change his mind.

The worst part, he didn’t ever think of her as a partner, clearly. As he should have come to her WAY earlier about this issue but only does when he has sorted it out himself and is waiting for her to catch up to him. He isn’t willing to do counselling which is the big red flag of this whole issue, if he really wanted to keep their relationship together, he would be willing to do that. Then he just waited for her to come around to where he was and to break up with him. So she does, she is the one who says, “Well I guess we are breaking up then” and he looks sad and forlorn. She then promptly kicks him out and calls her friends. 

The amount of tears and alcohol that happened that following week was just crazy. 

All Lily could think was that she was a failure, she failed her marriage and became one of those statistics of Divorce. Marlene, Alice, and Mary argued with her on this and they were so mad at Josh. He better move to another town to escape the wrath of her friends. 

She also told her work friend (or her work husband as she likes to call him) Remus, as he had to cover her while she had her emotional breakdown of a week right after. She has never seen him so mad. He is the sweetest of men, she has never met his husband but she has met his son and Teddy is the cutest little three-year-old ever. Just thinking about him makes her cry. 

Anyways, back to why she is so mad today. She just saw Josh, a casualty of the final moving details, and he said he still wants them to be friends. Ummm, what? Why would they be friends? 

Lily did what any self-respecting person would do, and fully lied and deflected around that statement. 

She finished her moving into Remus’s spare room, he wouldn’t take no for an answer when he offered up his spare room until she found the perfect place to stay. Grabbed her bottle of tequila and came out into the living room. 

“Remus? I think we need a Tequila night, you won’t believe what Josh said to me today” 

Remus looked up from where he was with Teddy, his eyes a mixture of sadness and anger over her situation. 

“Sounds good, is it okay if Sirius is here? Any maybe a couple of my friends? We had plans but if you are not okay with that I can cancel on them”

“No Rem, it’s totally fine, the more the merrier. Also, I am so excited to meet your Sirius. He must be an awesome guy to deserve you”

Remus blushes a bit and looks back at Teddy who is playing with his cars.

“Oh wait – I have something in my room” she says, red hair in a flurry behind her as she runs back to the spare room. She comes back out with some chocolate and a little car. “Teddy, I have a treat for you”

“A treat, Aunt Lily?” his smile is so big he is almost vibrating with excitement. 

Remus laughs at the excitement and gives a look to Lily “You really didn’t have to get him anything, you are going through a lot right now”

Lily hands the treats to Teddy, gets a hug and a thank you from him, and replies “As if I would come over and not bring anything for my favorite nephew Teddy, come on Rem, do you know me at all?” They both laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

“I am so lucky to have you in my life Rem” Lily said as she was spooning some peas and corn onto Teddy’s plate “I would be at such a loss right now without you”

Remus smiled “Lily, you have helped me so much in the past, this is absolutely nothing. I just wish that you didn’t have to go through what I went through.” His eyes were sad. “Thankfully, you don’t have to deal with him anymore, whereas I have to still deal with *her*” he said, not wanting to mention Teddy’s mum, Louise, in front of him. 

Oh but what a disaster had Louise been. She had lots of issues. After they had Teddy, Louise went through something and started sleeping around. Turns out, she never loved Remus and only married him because that is what her family wanted. It tore Remus apart. Louise never understood how Remus could be Bisexual either. Those were hard times, Remus was fighting for custody of Teddy and Louise was only fighting to hurt Remus.

Thankfully, Remus got full custody of Teddy and then shortly after got together with his lifelong crush Sirius Black. She has never met Sirius but has heard so many wonderful and hilarious things about him. She couldn’t wait until he got home from work. 

“You, however went and found the most perfect man ever Remus. How am I supposed to find one of those when you already scooped him up?” She said laughing and turned and looked at Teddy “Do you think I will like your dad Teddy? I haven’t met Sirius before”

Teddy looked up from his food and smiled, peas and corn all in his teeth “Auntie, my daddy Sirius is the best, he always plays with me, and we are learning all about his bike” He clearly loved his dad Sirius so much. He didn’t even care that he wasn’t his biological parent. 

“Teddy, you are so cute I am going to cry” Lily responded, tears actually welling up in her eyes. It is hard to be around kids sometimes, it reminds her of what was supposed to be. 

Remus came around and hugged her “Sirius will be here soon and you can meet him yourself. Don’t worry if you don’t find anyone, I will share him with you” His eyes twinkled with laughter.

The door opened and a laugh emerged “Remus, who are you sharing me with now?” Lily turned to meet the infamous Sirius Black and her jaw almost dropped. Man he is handsome, they are literally the most attractive couple ever.

“Sirius, this is Lily” Remus gestured at Lily as he pulled out of the hug. 

Lily looked at Sirius, “Okay, you guys need to reproduce more, how are you both so freaking attractive?” 

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh and pulled Lily into a hug. Remus rolled his eyes “Lily he is already going to like you, no need to make his ego even larger”

“Moony, shush, she can say what she likes. I am so glad to finally meet this illusive Lily that I have been hearing so much about” He pulled back from the hug, giving Remus and Teddy each a kiss. 

“Only good things I hope?” Lily replied laughing

“Well, I have heard that you are encouraging Remus to prank at work. This is something I fully approve of”

“I have heard so much about your infamous ‘Marauder’ pranks back in school, I doubt our office jokes are anywhere near that level of ingenuity” 

Remus laughed as they started telling pranking stories. He started cleaning up Teddy’s dinner and interrupted the story Sirius was telling about them putting glue on their least favorite teacher’s seat. “I am going to get Teddy ready for bed, then we can break out the Tequila and you can tell me what you wanted to say earlier”

Lily nodded and Sirius gave Teddy a face full of kisses and they said goodnight to him. 

Sirius looked at Lily when Remus and Teddy had gone. “So I heard about this guy, Josh.” He said it with such malice, you would never believe that they just met thirty minutes ago. “I assume that is what the Tequila is for? How are you doing?”

Lily sighed and sat down. “Yah it is about him. You just never know when your life is going to fully kick you in another direction. Like 2 months ago, I was starting to think about being pregnant in the summer. I was making sure I had a family doctor, I was thinking about how the baby would fit in our house. And now? I am fully single and almost 31.” She looked at Sirius “This is when we open the Tequila, right?”

He gave her a hug “I know I just met you, but the way Rem talks about you I feel like you are already my sister. We have your back, always.”

Lily’s eyes started to fill “You are going to make me cry”

Remus walked back in and grabbed some glasses for their tequila, looking at her “on the rocks or do you want to mix it?” 

“I think its shots tonight Rem” she looked at him “I am so pissed off”

They poured and passed the glasses out and shot it back. 

“He wants to still be friends and for me to come over to his place and have dinner at some unknown point in the future” The boys looked shocked. Lily filled up their glasses and they did another shot.

“What?” Remus looked as shocked as she felt. “Does he have no idea what he has put you through?”

“Apparently not. God this is such a shitty time. And I know I have no reason to complain because people have it way worse, but you know? I thought he was going to be my forever and he makes me break up with him and then wants to be friends? He was sincere when he said this too. He wasn’t saying this in the ‘we broke up and I don’t know what to say’ way”

The boys looked shocked and angry. They did another shot. The Tequila was putting a soft fuzzy glow on the living room.

“You know what? Fuck him! I am here with my work husband, and his husband” she broke out in giggles over that. “And we are going to have a fun night. I am not letting him make me angry or sad anymore. Let’s turn on the music, turn down the lights, drink more Tequila, and have a dance party!” Clearly, the Tequila had already hit her. 

It had hit Remus and Sirius as well, because they stood up and followed her orders. Blasting the music, they stopped drinking the Tequila in the glasses but rather passed around the bottle. 

They had been dancing around for a good thirty minutes, feeling no pain. Good as Hell by Lizzo came on and they looked at each other and laughed, screaming “I love this song!” good thing Teddy was used to loud music when he was sleeping.

Woo girl, need to kick off your shoes  
Got to take a deep breath, time to focus on you  
All the big fights, long nights that you been through  
I got a bottle of Tequila I been saving for you  
Boss up and change your life  
You can have it all, no sacrifice  
I know he did you wrong, we can make it right  
So go and let it all hang out tonight

'Cause he don't love you anymore  
So walk your fine ass out the door

Lily had her hands in the air and booty shaking, and they were all singing so loudly. When the door opened and in came the most handsome man that Lily had ever seen. 

She froze and stared at him and said, “How are you all so fucking handsome? Was there something in the water at your school?” 

James smiled and Lily turned beet red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I was moving so I couldn't finish the chapter as fast as I hoped. Going forward I am planning on one chapter a week :) Also I want to give a huge shout-out to my wonderful Beta! Thank you Sonya for all your helpful edits :)

James ran his hand through his unruly black hair as Remus turned down the music, “So this is the Lily I have heard so many wonderful things about?” then he looked around “You guys started on the Tequila without me?” 

Sirius and Remus looked sheepish but Lily stepped in “Sorry, my fault, I was having such a shitty day. The Tequila is definitely helping. You need to catch up!” She grabbed the bottle, took a swig, and passed it to James. “It’s James, right?”

James nodded, starting at her when he took a swig of the Tequila. Man it was sexy. Lily knew what all of her dreams would be about tonight, well if she was sober enough to dream that is. 

Remus and Sirius shared a knowing look.

The moment seemed to last forever for Lily, just staring into his hazel eyes. Only to be interrupted by Sirius’s cough. “Took you long enough mate, we have been partying for hours now. Why are you so late?”

James looked moved his eyes away from Lily “It was a crazy day, lots of paperwork. I have to make sure everything is all ready for the gala next month.” He put the tequila down then loosened his tie. 

Lily felt a bit colder since James moved his gaze away from her so she went over to the Tequila and took another swig. “Paperwork days equal drrinnnk moreee tequila!” she half slurred out. Ahhh good, the hazy part of the alcohol was setting in. Lily was so over all the anger and annoyance she had with Josh. She just wanted to have fun and to stop thinking. 

Sirius laughed and grabbed the Tequila and took a swig while Remus turned the music back up. Lily grabbed Sirius’s hand and twirled him around their legs tangling making her almost fall over in the process. Thankfully James was there to catch her before she completely toppled. Lily smiled at James (hopefully in a sexy way) and kept dancing. 

James stayed near Lily’s side all night, making sure she didn’t hurt herself.

The last thing Lily remembers is falling again and this time taking James down with her.

\---

Lily opened her eyes, squinting as the room slowly came into focus. She felt her head pounding and her stomach lurches. What time is it? She wonders. She pushed herself gently off the bed and stumbled into the hallway smelling the coffee and bacon as she walks towards the kitchen. 

“Please tell me you made enough for me, I feel like I’ve been run over by a car” She groaned as she walked into the kitchen, eyes squinting and one hand running through her tangled hair. The guys were sitting down around the kitchen table all beautiful and not hurting. She eyes them wearily, “How do you all look human today? That is not fair.”

Remus laughs, “Lily its 2pm, we recovered hours ago. But yes, we did save you some bacon and coffee.”

Sirius elbowed James subtly as Lily begins to pour herself some coffee. “Better stop gaping at her mate, you’re starting to drool”. James shut his mouth quickly at the remark. Man she is sexy just in that oversized T-Shirt she wore to bed and her red hair all loose and tousled, James thought. 

“Gosh I’m so glad it’s the weekend. It would be rough dealing with this hangover at work” Lily moaned as she stuffed some bacon in her mouth. “This is the best bacon I have ever eaten. So what’s the plan for everyone today? Wait, there is a lot of paperwork here, are you guys working on the weekend? That is sacrilege!”

“No Lils, this is our app we made in Uni. We call it ‘The Marauders Map’” Sirius said with a proud smile. “Basically it is an app that helps you find your friends and locations. There were some glitches so we are just making sure we have everything dealt with.” Sirius shuffled the papers as Remus crossed out an item on a list. 

“Ugh, too much brain power for a Saturday. I am going to leave you to it and hang out with my favorite person in the house. Where is your adorable son, Rem?” Lily got up from the table looking expectantly at Remus.

Before Remus could respond, Teddy ran out of his room screaming “Auntie, are you awake?!” Lily tried not to cringe at the loud noise and crouched down to give the little guy a big hug. 

“You guys have fun, we are going to the park and going to make a huge mess!” she said as she tickle attacked her favorite little person. They headed outside with the guys laughing at them as they left.

“So Teddy, I think we should see who can get dirtier, what do you think?” 

“Yes Auntie Lily!” He giggled as she sat down right when they reached the grass. 

“Ok, let’s get rolling” She laughed and started to roll on the hill with Teddy. Nothing would ever stop her from being the best auntie she could, to this little guy. 

\---

All weekend Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily hung out and drank and hung out and drank. It is a surprise that Lily still had her liver intact after that weekend of never-ending partying. But now was the time to return to work.

Remus and Lily loved their jobs, they were in marketing at a telecommunications company, Themtel. They got to be creative all the time and had a great group of coworkers. Most of Lily’s closest friends worked at the Themtel with them. It was fantastic. The best part, of course, was being able to work closely with her favorite work husband, Remus.

“Remus, why did we drink so much Tequila this weekend? What is wrong with me and my common sense?”

Remus laughed “Lily, we are all feeling a little rough due to the copious amounts of Tequila consumed.”

As they settled down and started working, Remus looked over and asked “So, do you feel a bit better now? I hope we helped with everything at least in a small way.”

“You guys were fantastic, that is exactly what I needed. Endless fun and distraction from all the drama with Josh. I still can’t believe that I am separated, who would have thought this is my life.”

“Just know that we are all here for you Lils, you are our family, especially now after the weekend we had.” Remus finished with a chuckle making Lily laugh. 

In the hallway, unbeknownst to Lily and Remus was their colleague, Severus Snape, attentively listening to the tail end of their conversation. Severus had been obsessed with Lily since they had met four years ago at Themtel. This was the chance he had been waiting for, a chance to prove to Lily that he was the perfect man for her he thinks to himself as he walks back to his desk in the finance department, hardly containing the smile that begins to spread across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER UPDATED!!! Hey, I did some work on this chapter after posting with my Beta! :) 
> 
> Hey guys, I am literally the worst. The moment I said I would update weekly I take FOREVER to update! I had crazy writers block with this chapter and could not get passed the first bit so I am sorry for the delay. I will not promise to write them quickly anymore and maybe that will help me be more consistent. 
> 
> To make up for it I want to share my Instagram where I am doing 30 days of Harry Potter Drawings for June 2020. Please check it out and follow along for more Harry Potter content! @meganallenbyartist

Lily had first met Severus Snape when she began working at Themtel. He had been assigned to take her through her orientation and at the time Lily was thankful for his friendship. Severus had so much knowledge about the company, not just the basics, but which co-workers were the biggest gossips, which managers could be bribed with a hot coffee and a kind smile, and who to avoid entirely. It wasn’t until a year of knowing Severus that she began to notice how he acted around their other co-workers, at first, she shrugged it off as him being socially awkward, they didn’t know Severus like she did. He was always bringing her coffee and willing to help her when she had to work late on a project. It wasn’t until she began spending time with Severus and his other friends that she could no longer avoid the obvious. His friends were obnoxious at best, and at worst, well they were homophobic and cruel. When Severus was around them, Lily would try to spend time with her other colleagues. That’s actually how she met Remus. Two years into her job, Lily moved from administration in the Finance department, to a design position in Marketing. Once she had moved departments, her friendship with Remus grew and she slowly forgot about Severus. 

What Lily had never realized, was that Severus was madly in love with her. No, it wasn’t love, it was pure obsession. He saw every kind word and friendly smile as an opportunity to win Lily over. Even though Lily had moved departments, Severus never stopped trying to spend time with her. Whenever he had to leave his department, he made sure to cut through Marketing, even if it wasn’t the fastest way, in hopes of bumping into Lily. When Severus learned that Lily liked to go to the Leaky Cask for a few drinks with her coworkers after her shift, Severus started showing up with his friends. 

When she got married, it was the darkest day for Severus, but now that he learned she was single it was his second chance to be with her. Severus smiled thinking about their future together.

\--------

“Lily, I’m totally swamped with balancing work and Teddy right now, any chance you can do me a huge favour and help James out?” Remus asked as he put his phone down after reading a text.

“Help him with what?” she inquired. Lily was intrigued, and any reason to spend more time with the handsome James was a bonus.

“He has his charity event coming up and he needs some help with the programs and signage for the event. I know how much you love working on that stuff, and since I do mostly digital work, you would be better suited for the project.”

“It will be nice to design something other than an offer for TV, so I’m in.” 

“Thank you so much Lils, you’re really doing me a solid here.” Remus grinned, “I’ll let James know and give him your number, he’ll text you with more information.” 

Lily was excited to spend more time with James, especially doing something she was good at. She would not embarrass herself this time.

Lily went to the counter to get more coffee, smiling absentmindedly as she started thinking about the new project and how she could impress James. She caught a glimpse at Severus from the corner of her eye. She started to wonder why he was using this kitchen as there was another one closer to his own desk, but she shrugged it off and gave him a quick wave as she headed back to her office.

\-----------

Lily received a text just after lunch from James.

“Hey Lily, this is James…James Potter – Remus’ friend. Remus said you were interested in helping with the programs etc. for my gala?”

“Hi James, of course I remember you, you were the unfortunate witness to my tequila induced dance moves a few days ago. Haha. Yes, that sounds like fun 😊.” 

“Thanks so much! You are truly a lifesaver. Do you want to meet up tomorrow for lunch to go over everything? Also your dance moves were much better than mine! :p” 

A smile spread across Lily’s face as she read the last text. So, her drunken dance moves had not scared him off she thought with a laugh. Lily quickly sent him a few more texts agreeing to meet James at her favourite family run Italian restaurant just a few minutes from her work. They had the best ravioli.

The next day, Lily took exceptional care in how she dressed. She wore her favorite skirt, a black suede number that might have been a bit too short for work, and a sleeveless silk green blouse. She paired it with nylons, to make the skirt seem longer, and her favorite black heels. She left her makeup and hair simple, so naturally it took about an hour to do. She was pretty impressed with how it turned out, and the whistle Sirius gave her when she walked into the room confirmed that she did well.

Remus gave her a knowing look, as he glanced at her outfit. Lily just stared back as in daring him to say something. Remus just gave a short laugh and together they headed off to the office.

The morning took forever; all Lily could think about was her lunch meeting with James. She was so excited to see him. Butterflies had seemed to take over her stomach. Lily sat at her desk counting down the minutes. It was almost time for her to leave. Just as she began rummaging through her purse to do a last minute check on her make-up, Severus knocked on her door. 

“Oh hey Sev, did you need something?” Lily asked quickly as she glanced up. Without waiting for an answer, she started to rummage around her desk. Where had she put her lipstick? She started looking through her drawers…ah ha! Here it is. She threw it back into her purse and glanced back up. Severus was staring at her waiting for a reply. 

“Sorry what did you say?” 

“I asked if you wanted to grab lunch, its been a while since we last talked.” Severus said as he approached her desk. 

“Uh sorry Severus, I actually have a lunch meeting today, which I will be very late for if I don’t leave soon. Rain check?” 

She started to put on her coat and without waiting for a proper response she ushered Severus out of her office and left for the restaurant. 

\-------------

She walked into Vino, the yummy Italian restaurant, and saw James was already there standing by the bar. She went over to say hi but hesitated. Next to him was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was tall with long beautiful blonde hair and legs that went on for miles. And the most gut-wrenching part, she was laughing with her hands all over him.

Gosh, what a punch in the gut. Lily had to take a couple breaths and paste a smile on her face before she continued over there. It was their lunch meeting, so she needed to interrupt him and… his girlfriend?

“Hey James” she said as she approached the bar, she looked at the woman and introduced herself. “Hi, I’m Lily” holding out her hand to shake. The woman took it, looking a bit peeved that Lily had interrupted.

“Giselle” she responded and then turned her attention back to James. 

“Lovely to meet you, I don’t mean to interrupt if you guys are busy, James we can schedule another time?” She tried to say this in the most neutral voice she could, looking at him.

“No, no. I will see Giselle later. Come on, Hugo has a table for us” James waved goodbye to Giselle and took Lily’s hand guiding her to the table.

Lily saw Giselle’s face fall as James pulled her away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short! I hope you enjoy! Also feel free to follow me on my art instagram! @meganallenbyartist :)

James lead Lily through the maze of white covered tables to a secluded spot in the corner. If she hadn’t seen what she just saw with Giselle, she would have thought it was quite the romantic spot. 

“No Lily,” she thought to herself, “Don’t get any ideas, this is just a work meeting. He may be the sexiest man you have ever seen but he is obviously attached.” 

She took a few steadying breaths, trying to remember why they were meeting in the first place. This whole Giselle thing had completely shattered her earlier confidence. Well, she was going to be positive about it, she was still spending her afternoon with an incredibly handsome man, eating her favourite food, instead of re-heated leftovers in her dreary work kitchen. 

“So James, what did you need my help with exactly? You said some flyers? Programs? Was there a specific concept you had in mind?” she asked as she pulled out her tablet to take notes. He makes such great eye contact, no wonder he is so successful she noticed as James started to tell her all his ideas. 

The time flew by and near the end of the meeting James was clutching his stomach in laughter, his shirt smeared with spaghetti sauce. Lily’s cheeks and abs hurt from laughing so hard and she was sure her mascara was ruined. The meeting had started regularly enough, if not a tad awkward for Lily with the whole Giselle situation. James had shown her the programs from the previous years’ gala and they discussed the themes and concepts for this year. Soon the conversation had quickly morphed from business plans to Remus and Sirius and all of their childhood antics. The things they used to do, oh my goodness, so funny. One of the jokes involving a chocolate milkshake, a golf ball, and a strategically placed fern, had caused Lily to snort with laughter. James had been so surprised that he spilled spaghetti all over his shirt, which of course, made them laugh ten times harder. All of this bringing them to their current situation. 

Lily looked at her watch while wiping her face and squealed. “James! We have been here for over two hours! I have to get back to work!” 

James looked at her with equal shock “it can’t have been two hours, really?”

They both couldn’t believe how fast time had gone by. Lily grabbed her bag as James waved down the waiter. Lily went to grab the bill when the waiter came back but James had none of that. “I invited you out, so I pay” he helped her up and told her he would walk her back to her office. 

“Lunch was so lovely James, I really had a great time, thanks for thinking of me with this project”

“Lily, I am so happy you have the time to do this for me, you are a literal lifesaver. Also, I had the best time, I don’t think I’ve laughed that hard in a long time” He smiled so sweetly at Lily, she almost fell on her face. James grabbed her arm to steady her and Lily blushed mumbling something about uneven sidewalks. 

They quickly arrived at Lily’s office and James still held her arm, coming upstairs with her. “I should drop you off at your desk, just to be safe, and also I should say hi to Moony of course.” He said with his sexy smirk.

Lily smiled in agreeance and they walked to her desk. She was just pointing out Remus’s desk to James when Severus approached her desk. 

“Took a long lunch Lily, that’s not like you.” His tone of voice took Lily by surprise, it wasn’t quite sneering but it was close.

“Oh, Severus, I didn’t know you were waiting for me, do we have a meeting I missed?” She quickly looked at her computer scanning the emails but not seeing anything.

“Oh no, I just was concerned, you ran out of here pretty quickly, wanted to make sure you were okay”

“Oh, I was running late for my lunch with James, he’s a good friend of Remus’s” she said with a smile.

At his name James turned around from looking for Remus’s desk, smiling kindly at Lily and her work friend. 

Then he froze as his eyes connected with him. 

“Snivillus? What are you doing here?” he sneered.


End file.
